Deep in my mind
by Lea Rave
Summary: Hitomi needed a psychiatric help to forget about Gaea. Now she is living a "happy" life but some strange events show her that maybe Gaea does really exist...


** Disclaimer: ** I don't know The Vision of Escaflowne or the characters of the series. 

** Authors notes: ** This is the first Escaflowne fanfic in English for me. I wrote two, but in Polish. If someone would ask this is a Van/Hitomi story. The events are 5 years after the series. Hitomi is a student and she is 20, she lives with her mom (Annah, the name is like this, because her father were from USA. I didn't see the episode when Hitomi's mother appears, so she is my character) and her brother (Mamoru, he is 13 years old. I don't know is this his official name from the series, but many writers use this name). Of course Hitomi is still friends with Yukari and Amano which are engaged. She didn't contact with Van since she returned to Earth. Also I added some mine characters: Mana Yorishikawa, Keiji Nagano, Yusuke Uchida and Samantha Uchida (they are Yukari's parents, her mom was a close friend to Annah and she was also born in USA), Peter Uchida (Yukari's brother, his grandparents from New York gave him this name, he is 6 years old and he is always following Mamoru and making a lot of trouble ^^) and the last one is Maggie Smith (Hitomi's um... psychiatrist ^^) . And other important information Vari (Van's mother) is also somehow original character, because I don't know her very well, she has a big role in this story (she's dead of course). So you can tell this story is a partial AU. Please don't flame me. I do a lot of grammar mistakes (English is not my native language), so please be kind. I hope that it is all if you have some questions review and I will try to answer. One more thing this story will be not updated quickly, because I have much work at school and a lot of exams. 

**"Deep in my mind"**

_ Chapter one: Just a vision not worth remembering._

It suppose to be sunny and hot in June, but it was raining heavily. Rain drops were loudly patting on the windows of the buildings in Tokyo. It was dark and somehow sad. But not for one boy happily skipping trough the rivers of water on the sidewalk. Mamoru Kanazaki was silently walking beside this happy boy and he was deep in thought. Why? He was thinking about his sister. Something was wrong with her, she seamed happy, but he heard her cry yesterday. Quietly, in her room. 

'Maybe Shinji broke up with her? He didn't call for a week now. It's weird he called her each day... But they didn't seem to match each other... Like me and Mi – What the!? I shouldn't think about her now!' – he sighed and he griped the umbrella tighter. 

"Wow! Look Mamoru what a big bird!" – the boy who was walking beside him pointed on the sky. His name was Peter Uchida and Mamoru was walking him hope from Kindergarten.

Mamoru, who was interested in biology, looked up at the sky. There was really flying something big. It looked like a giant eagle or the most giant eagle on earth. Suddenly it was getting bigger it seemed that the bird found the place to land. Mamoru's eyes widened it was really big! But it disappeared behind The City Bank.

"What was it Mamoru!?" – Peter was exited and he was jumping on one foot right now.

"I don't know! I didn't know that birds like this existed, I mean that big!" – Mamoru looked again at the sky.

"You know! My teacher was reading us today a story about a knight fighting a dragon! It was big and dangerous! Maybe it was a dragon! A real dragon!" – Peter was waving his hands to show Mamoru how big was the dragon from the story.

"Don't be ridiculous! Dragons do not exist in real life, you know, I will study some books at home about the birds and I will call you, okay?" – Mamoru looked at his watch, it was 5 PM. He missed the dinner. He waited for Peter an hour, because he ignored him and went to play soccer with some friends.

"Okay! But I'm sure it was a dragon!" – Peter made up a funny smile and made Mamoru laugh.

* * *

  


Doctor Annah Kanazaki was now resting in her office and drinking coffee. She was tired. She just finished an complicated surgery. She picked up the papers from her desk. They were some CVs of some people. Yes, she was now looking for an assistant. But all the people she talk with didn't fit in. They were intelligent, but they had no experience. Just some medical studies, but no practical experience. She sighed heavily and took a sip of coffee. Then her eyes meet with a photo on her desk. On it there were four people. Her, when she was 20, her husband's which died in a car accident, two best friends of hers and husband of one. She looked on the girl on the right of Samantha Uchida. She had long black hair and she was certainly pregnant. Annah knew her since they were born. But she was gone. Dead. Annah didn't even see her grave. It was far away, really far away. But Annah just didn't believe it. Suddenly someone entered her office. It was Roxanne. She was a new doctor in the hospital, she worked earlier in England. 

"Excuse me, but three women are waiting outside. You know, looking for job." – Roxanne handed her some papers.

"Okay, let them in..." – Annah felt more tired. Three more women, their stories and problems. 

First one was a biology teacher that had a dream to be a doctor. She was really boring and didn't have any sense of humor. Other one was a nurse that did know a lot, but when Annah asked her about something practical, she didn't know the answer. 

When Annah just wanted to fell a sleep on her desk to her office entered the third candidate. She was young. 20 or maybe 23. She had long blonde hair and she was smiling nervously. Annah asked her to take a seat in front of her.

"So what is your name, age and where do you live?" – same old questions flown out Annah's lips.

"So, my name is Millerna Aston and I'm 21 years old. Now I live in Tokyo. The next street to this one." – the woman finished and looked nervously around, but when she saw Annah's widened eyes, she started to get more nervous.

'Millerna Aston? No... She couldn't be her. I mean Millerna Aston doesn't exist. Or maybe she does exist, but she is not the one I'm thinking about. It's just an coincidence.' – Annah changed her look to a more friendly one.

"So where you where studying?" – she asked one more question.

"Not here, I mean I have some documents with me if you want to take a look. I was working before as a doctor in a hospital in my country." – she lowered her head and looked at her watch.

"Okay, I will take a look, so what are you experience?" – Millerna handed her the papers. So she was born in Australia. Not in Asturia. She had finished some schools with high marks. Annah put the papers on her desk.

Millerna began to talk about her patients and then about her. She had a husband and two sisters. She was the youngest. She moved from Australia to Japan two months ago and she was living with her friends. Her husband will be arriving next month. Annah felt that she began to like this girl. She was quite interesting. Maybe she should hire her?

* * *

  


Hitomi Kanazaki was sitting in her living room and watching some show on TV. Her mother was still at work and her brother just came back. With Peter. They went up-stairs to study some books about birds. Peter told her he saw a dragon today, but Mamoru thought it was just a big bird. Hitomi just laughed when the boys began to fight. Sometimes Mamoru was acting like a child. When she heard about that dragon thing some memories came back to her.

* * *

  


Flashback

* * *

  


Hitomi opened her eyes. Sun shone at her face and it make her wake up. She didn't believe it she was in her own bed. But why. She thought that a second earlier she was on Gaea. Suddenly she heard that someone entered her room. It was her mother. She looked at Hitomi with widened eyes. Annah ran to her and hugged her. It was strange.

"Mom, what happened?" – she asked, pulling her away.

"You collapsed on the track... Yukari and Amano brought you home. You were in a coma for almost half a year. I was, so worried about you..."

Hitomi was shocked, so, so her whole trip to Gaea was just a dream... a vision. She touched her neck. Her pedant was gone.

"Mom, where is my pedant?" – she asked worried.

"Amano said he lost it. I know it had meant a lot for you. It was your grandmothers. But, maybe we could buy a new one?"

* * *

  


A week later Hitomi told her mom the whole story about Gaea. Her brother, Yukari and Amano were also listening. Her mother gone angry. She just screamed wildly at her and Hitomi didn't know why. Why her mother which understood her well screamed at her like this.

"What!? You think I really will believe in this!? It's nonsense! Hitomi! IT WAS JUST A DREAM! Or just one of you damn visions! AND YOU KNOW WHAT!? You will go to a psychiatrist!" – Yukari and Amano were looking at Annah in horror, Mamoru just walked away to his room. Silently, he cried.

So miss Maggie Smith was introduced to Hitomi as her psychiatrist. Hitomi at first didn't like her and didn't talk much. She opened up a year later after Maggie's really hard work. Then Hitomi started to like the talks with her. She had a similar attitude to hers. Later on she became Hitomi's friend as well as Yukari's. Maggie was only 25, so she knew how to talk with you people. Much of her patients liked her. 

Hitomi's mom wasn't mad anymore, she helped her daughter with the "problem" of Gaea as well as Mamoru. He was an intelligent boy. But somehow he believed in his sister's story in the beginning. Yukari and Amano were always with her, but something was strange. They didn't remember exactly the events of the night when Hitomi collapsed. Maybe they were in shock and forgot. Who knows...

So Hitomi began to thought that Gaea was just a dream or a vision. She looked for the pedant on the track but she didn't find it. Maybe someone took it?

* * *

  


End of Flashback

* * *

  


The show which Hitomi watched was really getting boring. It was about some pop stars. She didn't really like that kind of music. She preferred some old bands. Just like Mamoru and Annah. She looked at the window. It stopped to rain. And her mothers white car has parked in front of the car. Annah looked like she would want to sleep outside, but Hitomi knew she would rather prefer a comfortable bed. Hitomi stretched herself on the couch.

'It's good I forgot about Gaea...' – she thought switching the channel.

**To be continued.**

So how was it? I hope you didn't feel asleep because of boredom. I will try to update soon if you like this story. Thank you for reading. 


End file.
